Están Seguros
by flor de invierno
Summary: sentimientos y recuerdos de Sirius, antes, durante y despues del nacimiento de Harry.


**Declaimer**: los personajes son de una de las personas mas adineradas del mundo J.K Rowling, la historia es de una niña mas del montón, ¡o sea yo!

* * *

_**Están Seguros.**_

_**I.-**__** miedo**_

Sirius entra en su habitación con rostro cansado, deja su chaqueta sobre la cama y el casco de su moto sobre una silla cerca de la puerta. Arrastrando sus pies se dirige a un viejo escritorio pegado a la única ventana de la habitación.

Sobre el se encuentran muchos papeles, los aparta mirando uno por uno, se detiene en una lista de nombres encabezados por las palabras "posibles motífagos", Sirius toma una pluma y anota un nuevo nombre en la lista, para luego confirmar otro que ya se encontraba en ella.

Suspira y pasa la mano por su cabello, observa que a recibido correspondencia en su ausencia y la toma para luego recostarse en su cama y revisarla.

Aparta cansado un sobre que proviene de una amiga de Hogwarts – _no entiendo como tienen animo para socializar_ _– _piensa y toma otro pergamino, en este se detiene al reconocer la letra de ojoloco

"_Cuando vuelvas comunícate inmediatamente"_

Sirius sonrío por lo breve de la carta, por un segundo pensó que un "hola, espero que llegaras bien", seria un lindo recibimiento, pero al imaginarse una misiva de esas características de parte de Moody no pudo evitar reír.

Retomo su tarea y aparto otras tres cartas insignificantes para ese momento, hasta que observo la prolija letra de la ya esposa de su hermano o amigo cornamenta.

Se acomodo en la cama y abrió con cuidado el pergamino…

_Hola canuto:_

_Espero que estés bien y que todo haya salido excelente. _

_Nosotros estamos igual a como nos dejaste, aunque tu amigo marca los días que llevamos aquí, no soporta no estar en la acción, aunque esa tortura desaparece cuando esta con Harry._

_Te escribo porque mi bebe requiere tu presencia…necesita que vengas, no puedo decirte nada por aquí, pero apenas tengas un tiempo ven, ¡¡es importante!! Nos vemos… _

_Lily _

Sirius miro su reloj eran las 5:00 pm, hizo una mueca para luego mencionar – demasiado temprano - sabia que no podía salir antes de que oscureciera, ya que tenia que mantener en absoluto secreto la residencia de los Potter, aunque aun no tuviesen la residencia definitiva, y estuvieran rotando cada una semana, no podía correr riesgos, sobre todo si se trataba de su sobrino.

Releyó la carta y una inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse de él. Se levanto y miro por la ventana –esta claro aun, maldita sea- golpea con su puño la mesa y comienza un paseo ansioso por toda la habitación.

Lily en ningún momento dijo que Harry estaba bien y eso lo ponía mas que nervioso, aunque si dejo claro que estaban igual a como cuando los dejo –porque no puedes ser mas clara pelirroja –se quejo Sirius frotándose la barba que le había crecido durante el viaje y en ese momento se dio cuenta de un "gran" detalle –Lily me mata si llego en esta facha – y al terminar de hablar toma una toalla e ingreso al baño. Conocía el humor de su cuñada y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar sermones después de días de investigación.

Una vez dentro de la ducha dejo caer el agua sobre su cabeza y cerro los ojos para disfrutar la sensación de relajo. Sin poder evitarlo recordó un día de lluvia hacia ya aproximadamente 1 año atrás.

Flash back

El chico de ojos grises se paseaba inquieto en un callejón, mientras miraba a su compañera de ronda.

-canuto cálmate – decía por cuarta vez la chica.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!... estamos esperando que ocurra algo y aquí no vuela ni una mosca, podríamos ser útiles en otra parte o ingresando a esa casa para verificar si esta deshabitada, ¡pero no! Moody insiste en que debemos mantenernos…-detiene su monologo al observar a Lily pálida y afirmándose en la pared -¿pelirroja te sientes bien?

-s… si… solo me… uff - respira entre cortadamente –diablos, me da vueltas todo.

-siéntate e intenta de respirar profundo –dice el moreno ubicándose a su lado y mirándola preocupado.

-estoy bien –dice mirándolo y respirando mas lento – le puede pasar a cualquiera…

-A mi no me ha pasado -aclara -Además, lunático me dijo que el otro día te paso lo mismo –Lily lo mira preocupada –tu estas enferma, tal vez a cornamenta lo puedas engañar, pero yo tengo los sentidos mas agudos – aclara Sirius y la pelirroja logra sonreír.

-no estoy enferma –su rostro se torna mas serio – a lo que tengo no se le llama enfermedad-Lily posa sus manos bajo el abdomen sin embargo, su compañero de ronda no se dio cuenta del gesto.

-¿y como se le llama entonces? –Sirius se sienta a un lado de la chica –últimamente estas rara, mas pálida, te mareas, duermes mucho e incluso el otro día te provoco arcadas el perfume de colagus…- el moreno no pudo terminar de hablar, parece que las neuronas comenzaban a hacer sinapsis y una idea lo deja sin palabras. La mira interrogante, ella solo asiente y mira su vientre.

Lily no sonríe, presiona su labio inferior con fuerza e intenta reprimir las lagrimas que amenazan con correr por sus mejillas –estoy… voy a…

-vas a tener un hijo…- habla Sirius saliendo de su asombro y dibuja una sonrisa, mientras asimila la información – ¡¡voy a ser tío!! – Mira a Lily y observa como seca con una mano las lágrimas que comienzan a caer -¿Por qué… es de mi amigo? ¿Verdad? – como respuesta recibe una mirada ofendida de la chica y el esta seguro que si estuviera de animo lo golpea – no quise decir eso, pero es que no entiendo porque estas triste…

-tengo miedo Sirius

-¿porque? –Frunce el ceño -James a soñado con ser padre desde que tengo uso de razón. Ni te imaginas la de veces que se imagino cargándolo, enseñándole a volar, llevándolo a algún partido de Quidditch, paseando con el, enseñándole a escribir o aconsejándolo con alguna chica… ¡¡cornamenta será el mejor padre que te puedas imaginar!! –dice imaginándose también a el acompañándolos en esos momentos.

-¡¡lo se!!... créeme, lo se, pero estamos en una guerra!!- las lagrimas se apoderan de ella y esta vez no pretende esconderlas – no quiero que mi hijo nazca en medio de todo esto, no se que ocurrirá conmigo mañana, dime como crío a un niño así, yo no quiero que mi hijo sufra, no quiero que crezca en odio, ni que sufra lo que nosotros estamos pasando. Quiero que mi hijo crezca en paz, que crezca feliz, que si quiere salir a jugar a la plaza pueda hacerlo sin peligro…- suspira cansada –quiero que mi hijo juegue con su padre y rían juntos, no que lo vea llegar con el rostro cansado y heridas en el cuerpo o con el temor de no saber si ese será la ultima vez que se pueda dormir en sus brazos… quiero que mi hijo crezca en el amor y la seguridad – cuando termina de hablar. Sirius se levanta y pasea mucho más ansioso que antes.

-escucha bien pelirroja – se arrodilla frente a ella – este bebe – posa sus manos con cuidado en el vientre de la chica, como si tocase un cristal muy valioso – va a ser el niño mas feliz del mundo, va a crecer como todo hijo de un merodeador –Lily le regala una débil sonrisa –esta guerra va a terminar es solo cuestión de tiempo, cuando el pequeño comience a tener conciencia, todo esto ya habrá acabado y veras que todo esto no fue mas que un mal sueño…

-¿como estas tan seguro?

-porque si esta en mis manos construir un mundo para él –dice mirando donde aun tiene su mano – te aseguro que crecerá feliz. – cuando Sirius termina de hablar Lily lo abraza y llora en su hombro

-tengo miedo

-Evans!!- Sirius la aparta de él rápidamente – eres una Gryffindor, no voy a permitir que mi sobrino te vuelva a escuchar acobardarte. ¿¡Te quedo claro!!- Sirius la mira desafiante.

-¿como lo llamaste?

-¿ah?

-¿dijiste mi sobrino?

-si

-¿y si es mujer? –pregunta Lily divertida y con una, mirada de ternura ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

-que si es mujer…-lleva una de sus mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando –si es niña, creo que tengo que dedicarme junto con cornamenta a idear un plan para espantar a esos futuros pervertidos. – Lily sonríe y roda los ojos

-gracias canuto – dice la pelirroja aferrando su vientre, el moreno solo levanta los hombros y mira con ensoñación el vientre de su cuñada.

Fin flash back

El moreno sale de la ducha, ata la toalla a su cadera y mueve su pelo como si estuviese en un concierto de rock. O como diría Remus, "a ti lo de animago te afecta en tu vida diaria, pareces un perro saliendo el agua". Lentamente comienza afeitar su rostro mientras esta vez el rostro de su hermano viene a el.

Flash back

Estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pensando quizás en alguna ex novia, su futuro sobrino, algún maldito mortífago o la inmortalidad del cangrejo, pero lo que estaba pensando paso a segundo plano cuando siente un fuerte ruido tras la puerta de su habitación, el chico abre lo ojos, levanta la varita con fuerza y apunta hacia la puerta mientras esta se abría de golpe.

-_desmaiu_…

-¡¡soy yo canuto!!- habla rápidamente james antes que el hechizo para el cual no estaba preparado lo impactara en el pecho.

-mierda cornamenta, como se te ocurre aparecer así, se acerca preocupado y aun con la adrenalina en el cuerpo.

-era de vida o muerte –habla el chico de lentes cada segundo mas pálido, entra y se sienta en el borde de la cama de su amigo.

-¿le paso algo a la pelirroja? –pregunta asustado

-algo así… -el tono de James comienza a relajarse, pero aun tiene esa pequeña señal en su voz que a Sirius no le gustaba.

-¿que ocurre?- lo insta hablar, creyendo saber para donde iba todo aquello. Su amigo se desordena el pelo y una sonrisa se posa en su cara. La misma sonrisa que Sirius identifico cuando le contó que Lily por fin había aceptado salir con el, o cuando fijaron fecha para el matrimonio.

-voy a ser papá, ¡CANUTO, LILY ESTA ESPERANDO UN HIJO MIO!- le grita james mientras toma los hombros de Sirius – ¡¡UN HIJO MIO!! , ¡¡VOY A SER PAPA!! , ¿ME ENTIENDES?

-si, te entiendo, pero parece que el que no lo hace eres tu. ¡¡Cálmate!! –Sirius logra soltarse de su amigo y se dirige a la ventana aliviado de que por fin Lily le contara a james, ya que el no aguantaba mas con el secreto. Vuelve a ver a su amigo – ¿cuando piensas levantarte de esa cama para que pueda felicitarte como merlín manda? – Se para frente a su amigo y lo abraza con fuerza mientras fuertes palmadas caen en la espalada de ambos.- las sonrisas en sus rostro eran para una fotografía, según Sirius hace mucho que no reía con sinceridad y con tanta felicidad, ni aunque un maldito dementor pasase frente a el le borraría la sonrisa., ni a el ni a su amigo.

-me lo dijo hoy, hace días la notaba rara, pero siempre se excusaba – james mira a su amigo- y créeme que cuando Lily no quieres que hables más de un tema tiene estrategias muy convincentes para borrarte lo que tienes en mente. – Sirius ríe

-lo que pasa es que eres muy débil ante la pelirroja – lo mira con suficiencia- siempre te he dicho que esa mujer saca lo peor de ti. –james niega con mas orgullo que nunca

-esta vez tendrás que comerte tus palabras canuto

-¿porque?

-porque mi hijo será mucho mejor que yo… -james infla el pecho

-¡¡eso espero cornamenta, eso espero!! –ambos ríen por largo rato, hasta que se crea un silencio incomodo, en espera de que su amigo le diga lo que se a estado guardando desde que llego. –vas hablar hoy o puedo dormir un poco y me lo cuentas mañana.

-a ti no se te puede ocultar nada ¿eh?

-eso dicen las chicas – el chico de ojos grises levanta una ceja sugerente y James lo empuja con una sonrisa. –bien, que ocurre.

-sabes, cuando mi preciosa me dijo que…

-menos apelativos y mas acción, por favor.

-como iba diciendo…- continuo como si nunca lo hubiesen interrumpido- cuando "mi preciosa" me dijo que seriamos tres, salte sobre ella y

-por favor, es muy temprano para escenas porno

-y la abrase- aclaro james – creo que nunca e estado tan feliz en mi vida, pero a la vez con tanta incertidumbre.

-si, te entiendo, cuando me dijo me paso lo mismo…

-¿cuando te dijo?

- o sea me imagino que sentiría lo mismo si ella me lo dijese - Sirius mira hacia otro lado y se maldice por no saber mentir. Sin embargo su amigo continúa con su relato sin darle mayor importancia.

-te juro que estoy feliz, es el día mas feliz de toda mi vida, pero…

-pero te da miedo lo que le pueda pasar a el o a Lily con todo este jaleo – explica como si fuese experto en el tema

-exacto

-¿y que harás? –le pregunta tranquilo

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿que sacas con tener miedo? , o sea comprendo que es normal, yo también temo muchas cosas, pero el pequeño Potter ya viene en camino… va a nacer con o sin guerra, ahora la pregunta es si va a nacer junto a ti o solo con su madre

-¡¿QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA?! – toma del cuello de la camisa a su amigo con furia

- la pregunta que cualquier cobarde se hace –responde tranquilo aun con su amigo alterado.

-¡¡A QUIEN LLAMAS COBARDE IMBECIL!! –sin previo aviso el puño de james golpea el rostro de Sirius y este se inclina hacia el lado del golpe. –¡¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE MI FAMILIA!!

-¡¡ESO!!, tu lo dijiste cornamenta, por que mierda entonces en vez de preguntarte idioteces no disfrutas con tu esposa la alegría de que viene en camino la persona que estas esperando desde que te descubriste enamorado. –james cambia el semblante y Sirius revisa si no esta sangrando, ya que le duele muchísimo la mejilla.

-yo…

-tu eres james Potter, el futuro padre de mi sobrino y en vez de estar saltando con tu mujer en brazos vienes a "conversar" conmigo de lo contrariado que estas…- toma un pañuelo lo moja y lo posa en sus labios –puedo entender las dudas de Lily, porque es mujer y piensan distinto, pero que tu vengas y me digas que ¿tienes miedo? Disculpa, pero creo que es patético que el muchacho que a los 14 años decidió pelear contra Voldemort me venga con idioteces cuando viene en camino la esperanza de todos, las ganas de seguir de todos. –lo mira apoyado en una pared –no se tu, pero yo me encargare de que cuando mi sobrino…o sobrina llegue a este mundo las cosas estén mejor que ahora.

James mira al suelo avergonzado, mira a su hermano y comprende que él, no le a dicho nada mas que verdades.

-canuto yo…

-tu sales inmediatamente de aquí y te vas con tu mujer, porque ella te necesita. –como si las palabras lo empujaran cornamenta comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

-gracias por escucharme… y disculpa – dice james con una mueca de dolor

-como sea, solo es uno de los tantos golpes que soy capaz de recibir por mi sobrino.

Fin flash back

El chico revisa que todo quedara bien y mira en el espejo la zona en la que su amigo le pego, ordena rápidamente las cosas, para dejar un tanto decente el baño y se dedica una última mirada al espejo, sonríe como todo un seductor y se guiña un ojo como si estuviese una chica en vez de su rostro.

Camina hacia su ropero y comienza a vestirse sin apuro, después de todo sabe que falta aun para el anochecer. Se mira al espejo mientras cierra los botones de su camisa azul oscuro, se detiene en la mitad y suspira – si tan solo supieran que me muero de miedo en pensar que algo que le puede pasar Harry – mueve su cabeza intentando de apartar aquel sentimiento que lo oculta desde que Lily toco su vientre y entre palabras el comprendió que una nueva vida venia en camino.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**No se si quedo bien, mal, mas o menos o es un asco, solo espero que logre traspasar un poco de los sentimientos que e llegado a manifestar mientras escribo.**

**Este fic se me ocurrió en el momento en el que una de mis amigas me pidió ser la madrina de su hija, y me vi en la necesidad de expresar de una u otra forma todo lo que yo e llegado a sentir.**

**Obviamente este fic va dedicado a mi ahijada Nicole, sus padres Camila y Francisco y aunque suene un tanto egocéntrico también va dedicado a mí, porque a escala me siento parte de esta historia como en ninguna otra.**

**Aun no tengo claro cuando subiré la continuación, pero se que este fic tendrá aproximadamente tres capítulos. Espero que a quienes les interese continuar leyéndolo tengan un poco de paciencia, porque estoy terminando mi semestre en la universidad.**

**Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo sus opiniones. Aps lamento lo corto, pero prometo compensarlo.**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye kiss**

**Flor de invierno.- (con el sentimiento más hermoso en el pecho)**


End file.
